A Marrionettes Final String, A Cracked Hearts Blessing
by GantuShmantu
Summary: It's long, but more than worth the sit through, I always loved being vague and giving people interpretation as to who was involved and what exactly was happening, and so I used that and my love of poetry to make this short.


what is it that ties us together in this life?

has everything we have,

and all that we have yet to accomplish,

a lost cause that will ultimately lead us to the same result?

These youths,

so vibrant in the colours they exude,

absoluetely unaware of the unorthodox repercussions of their own will,

maybe...just maybe they can manage to elude fate,

Two weary and pained soldiers,

raised in distant and hopeless hovels,

while no Johnny and June,

they could still carry a tune,

once they ran parellel,

there could be no alteration,

a maiden voyage into the subconcious of secular truth,

they would long for one another...no matter the altercation

...

"Beauty is the vine from which tragedy stems, in its origins we witness that which serves to only bring disatisfaction  
and resentment. A pit of quick-sand that we grow to accept, for perhaps nothing more than the grim reality that things  
could be worse. As each day grows darker still, we cling to a bitter hope that one day, settlement will yeild us the  
true happiness we yern for; however, much unlike buying a products off-brand equivelent, we never merely blur our vision  
and mistake it as peace of mind. We always know, even if only in our hearts deepest depths, we always see. Despair, much  
like love, is a well-spring which if not measured will reach our necks before we ever come to such a realization. To the  
lovers of such a fate, i offer you hope in the form of the seasons, as a token that perchance your hearts burden shall follow  
suit; and with such, your hearts shall be born again in the spring of the soul."

... It's Not The Soup, I Promise ...  
You say you're delirious,

does that make me delyrical?

turns out you're vicious,

but to me a fucking miracle.

sometimes one to the chest,

will hurt the best,

a sinking feeling maybe an abscess,

but I digress.

Maybe you were right when you said,

I'd make a mess,

drops of rain upon you're angelic head,

claw marks all up your wedding dress.

Knock once to impale my heart,

or is it twice?

I see why you'd want a fresh start,

but trust me I feel like a grain of rice.

In respect we ran a little short,

on both sides,

in lust you were quite the cohort,

but I guess in time, all love divides.

******************Escape Ropes Don't Exist***********************************

(First Male Vocal) Hey, guys...?

I kinda met someone, and i'm just alittle lost at the moment,

i know when it comes to this

you're about as helpful as a rubber lightning rod,

but you and I go way back so by god,

I'm asking because i havent got a clue what to do,

so please once more...i'm asking you

(Second Male Vocal)

uh, uh, uh, uh

you could break me up,

tear me down,

then pull me up,

and bring me back for another round,

make me cry into the night,

just as easily as you'd excite,

you'll probably make it pound,

but when its over ask "where's your heart?"

fucking check the lost and found,

if you want to talk animalistic,

then by all means,

lets talk about the beast,

in those ripped denim jeans,

you say im a pussy,

well you're a bitch,

and even if you ruin my life,

I've got eight more tries at undoing yours,

(First) "I...uh, i dont think that's how i feel at all..."

(Third Male Vocal)

I knew this one girl,

she was a pretty thing in fact,

met her one night,

at the bar,

I was wanting nothing more than some company (oh, please)

and she said "here's the thing"

give me a kiss,

it won't mean a thing,

to my hotel I'll take you back

if you're good I'll let you make the first attack,

you grabbed my ass,

so I expect a drink,

but go any further,

and you'll need a ring.

(First)

"I don't know why i'm friends with you guys..."

(Second and Third)

"Did you say something?"

"Admiration turns to infatuation, infatuation becomes a lingering mental image that peels us out of bed with a sunny disposition matching that of the stars above. Mesmirization. Then It is such a point where we question our own will, and we plant a seed in our hearts from which we slowly grasp for clarification. One day bleeds into the following, and it is then where we subconsciously envelop ourselves in the blanket that we call love. Comforting, warming, and in the thick of things a fit of passion. Love is not at first sight, but lest we forget the saplings past, for much like a tapestry we were in creation...even at the instant of the first fiber. Whether a grand scheme lay in place is not of relevance. Love stood, it stands, it shall stand."

******************Dont Be So Formal, Demon Was My Father's Name*******************************  
From this point on,

until the day we are but dearly departed,

i promise you this,

i am only just getting started,

just give me a reason why,

and ill give my best for gravity to defy,

at least id give it a try,

hes left you blind,

but i know just how to open your eyes,

the river running from my heart to my soul dries,

even i dont know just how hurt i am when i see she cries,

she cries,  
she cries,  
she cries,

(Second Male Vocal)  
I have a few plans myself,

not to pressure but just a little something for the shelf,

but if you're after fame, flesh, or wealth,

just let me out,

just let me breathe,

and then every single thing...you could ever taste,

shall never be of waste,

all i ask is that you say yes,

and what happens next is anyones guess,

you seem so strong and wise,

i'll bet that regardless of what you do she would be a fool to despise,

what do you have to lose,

again, not one to point the finger

but you are soooo rank with the scent that does not always linger,

good sir, i ask you this...how do you choose?

******************I'm Just the Cameraman, but You'll be Begging for a Sequel When I'm Done********************************

The quota of submission,

you say keep it in your pants,

im sure when he leaves you wont grasp that stance,

an ear to an ear babe I wont take commission

you meet your Mr. right,

claim it was love at first sight,

but yet your body belongs to me,

I'd say your name be Scarlett but you mask it with purity,

here's a little something for you to absorb,

I once had a woman with such a pair crimson orbs,

she had me down on my knees begging she's only who I adore,

but that's not what you want my tongue for,

something about the way you sit in the mirror,

makes my day a bit clearer,

the day we first met,

with some friends I had lost a bet,

oh, my nerves were understated,

but my curiosity wasn't satiated,

I must sound insane,

but I swear I wasn't always profane,

Is it so wrong,

to embrace what I lusted after for so long?

how can this be?

your hair, eyes, just like my Chrissie

call me a misguided fool,

but by her I have abided that sole rule,

we've both forsaken the wishes, out the window went what should,

but give me this...with you is all the good (left in me)

***************************I'd Get Your Attention, but I Rather Like My Pants******************************

force your hand like a gun to their backs,

my mouth only moves to tell you how much I approve,

I'll close my eyes and let you make your move,

once you give me a taste I'll be your lone track

don't be confused,

you are the heroine that will linger in my veins,

but I am the one who chose to be used,

the scent of passion, taste of your hate will be what remains,

call me a freak, let them talk

but when it matters you know you picked me,

so allow me to make those fabrics just a tad loose,

in the darkness the euphoria speaks for itself

dawn will come soon enough,

and I shall slink back into the shadows,

roses are cliché but of poppies I know a meadow,

you say we don't have to hide, but I'll call your bluff

even when I make you see the back of yourself,

feel you christen my spine raw,

I notice you following the moments,

call me silly, but i don't think the door is interested in your bra

skip the names, call it a truce,

you can call me Bruce,

and you my Mrs. Vale,

the tale you have spun embodies a whale

why lie to the devil, now is not the time to atone

nothing need be explained,

you fail to see who you really are,

the ambiance on my neck is more than enough to condone

sweet mistress, don't fall beneath those pegs

I might be the one between your legs,

but I wont be the one fucking you over,

and you will be the one to take this sober.

******************Daniel Webster Is A Fucking Liar**************************************

well come inside I wont bit just yet,

on my mothers grave theres no reason to fret,

allow me to introduce myself,

I am the one who makes the most reserved sing,

I art thou to make the purest break their most sacred vow,

its my pleasure to meet you young Bellding,

I heard you gave too little to too few,

and I must say Im impressed,

i'll much like to give you a gift,

an eternal place in my crimson sift,

oh, don't look so down, don't feel so glum

it might be a bitch but it's my job old chum,

although I do enjoy it,

i'll think about you with heavy heart as I ring you on that spit,

alas, the night is young,

and while we have the light of day,

have you anything left to say,

just a little tip, a bit of groveling goes a long way,

and give it one last chance to save your soul from what you did to may,

you both lived lives without significance and meaning,

oh, dear boy,

if pain with a dash of pleasure is your wish we have an advanced screening

but don't get confused you are but my toy,

"oh please, if there is still an angel in heaven,

I beg you to grant me your sympathy,"

there is none to spare,

now ill give you a head start,

(you be the tortoise).

and im the hare!

"if not for me,

grant me one chance for her sake,

if I be untrue,

then you'll have my soul to take"

well, lemme think about it...no!

You mean the woman you put in here?

go on, look and see,

every night she lies in toil,

hair amess and skin to boil,

every night she sleeps with me!

******************************Where God Is But A Myth, And the Devil is A Typo(Angel First, Bitch Second)********************************  
"They are but such sweet things,

a blank canvas that so feverishly yerns,

not for anything else as they do to stand by themselves,

that is what "he" fails to understand,

I have seen many a man,

and it has been my duty to gaurd these gates for millenia,

and never have i been so empeccably dissapointed,

that is the truly unspeakable tradgedy

No matter how much they flock,

regardless of the pain they endure at his name,

love is nothing if not entangled by the web of my own special brew,

and with a mere drop,

i manage to bring them to their knees much like the animals you are,

to be what you are,

my poor lutch,

is to be of both ones own creative devestation,

as well as their beautiful creation,

let me devulge you something...rather pertinent,

the curse of your kind is a circular falusy,

and it is that which breaks the little of a heart i have,

that you acted as you did and couldnt manage to find one person to love.

true admiration,

absolute devotion,

envigorating sensational stigma,

to accept my place and cast it off,

...is the key to heaven,

All along i had faith that you would do right,

and yet in the end i may need to check my sight,

it's nearly half passed eleven,

Time is rather fleeting,

and i suggest that you be discreet,

nothing i do will stay my babes hand,

and the sirens will awaken at noon,

you will see soon enough (x2)

*********************Odorless, Tasteless, and Dissolves Instantly in Water*****************************

in the limited scope

of which i saw the view outside my window,

I could only see

what i felt the world had told me i should want,

and that I longed

for meaning in ways

that sought to label and define

the life that i had refused to live

now I feel that

it was the very bylaws and postages

that made me

wallow in despair and break the levy of reason

in everything that I do.

Things are of importance because of the one who does them,

not by the world they live,

not even if it is by the means of influence.

we must let go,

we must let go.

******************************Let Me Carry You Away************************************  
oh ti prego,

fammi rompere questo silenzio stantio (x2)

hush now,

allow me to lay your eyes to rest,

don't try to speak,

the words will only cut our passion short,

I am but a creature that lays in the night,

but there is one last flicker within,

As soon as the sun sets,

on your porcelin beauty,

i vow to never cross your path again,

but if you would just let me...let me be your strength,

what is this?

my shoulders are heavy,

and legs waver,

forgive me, but not now

Grant me this,

angels be beside a damned vessel,

bring her out of the abyss,

and you may have all which remains,

even if you aren't mine,

i shall die before you cease to shine

la colpa non è con te,

amore mio,

Se devo cadere, poi farmi cadere,

ma non si (x3)

******************************Luck Often Vies Effectively*********************************  
from the moment i saw you,

i didnt have any doubt,

i had been stuck in a trap,

and i just wanted out,

but i had never expected you,

i had never expected things to go this far,

not even for a second,

did i think id be here in your car,

your voice when i asked a question,

whenever you felt the need to scan the room,

when you thought you smelled my perfume,

did you think i wasnt paying attention?

i saw it all,

and even when i found myself falling,

and you'd have places you need to be,

your own feet would stall,

when you say you'll leave me now,

what do you think that'd do to me?

i cant just cut my losses and pretend i never met you,

every night we laid in bed,

my arms wrapped around your head,

i wished you had come into my life that much sooner,

not because we were barely dressed,

but because our minds were obsessed,

do i still want you?

no, because i need you,

do i still like you?

Not even close...i love you.  
************************************************************


End file.
